the_glade_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayley Jennings
Hayley Jennings is an 18-year-old runner. She is a member of the Beauty Group. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Hayley Caroline Jennings was born on August 19 to Ruby Lyngley-Jennings and Christopher Jennings. Both Ruby and Christopher were both obsessed with their appearance, and they hated getting dirty or wet. They were also among the two-hundred survivors of the solar flares, who fell in love as soon as they met. After two years of settling in, they got married, and had Hayley. Hayley was loved dearly by her parents, and they made a bond with her. Hayley grew up staying inside rather than going outside and playing, and getting her hair done by her mother. Ruby would always tell Hayley that people judge on you because of what you look like, so she would constantly dress Hayley up in dresses that were mostly red, Ruby's favorite color. It soon became Hayley's favorite color as well, and when she was thirteen, she got red highlights, which she didn't realize were permanent. As for her father, Christopher got along great with the other fathers out there, and he loved taking Hayley everywhere he went, so he could show her appearance off to the other children. Because Hayley and her parents were constantly bragging about how they looked, Hayley was often isolated from the other children her age, who expected her to be a brat. They were extremely jealous of Hayley's appearance, and that made Hayley extremely proud. When Hayley was sixteen, her parents were visited by Thomas Murphy, who asked if they could give up Hayley for his new BBB Project. Hayley asked Thomas when BBB stood for, and he explained to her it stood for Beauty, Brains, and Brawn. Christopher and Ruby asked Thomas if they could please be left alone while they thought about it, so they went into another room. Ruby, being incredibly curious, asked Thomas to explain to her what he planned to do with her, but he said nothing. Ruby and Christopher returned, reluctantly agreeing to give Hayley up to the BBB Project. Hayley was heartbroken by this, because she'd loved her parents so much, but they told her it was for the greater good. Later, she woke up in an elevator, with all of her memories erased except for her name. Also in the elevator was two boys named Caleb Sapir and Sebastian Ferriell, and neither one of them could remember anything either. When they arrived in the Glade, they were immediatley forced to take the Brains test, despite all three of them being incredibly confused. Both Hayley and Sebastian failed it, while Caleb passed, and was sorted into the Brains Group. Soon after Caleb vanished, Sebastian and Hayley were attacked by two grievers, one going after each of them. Hayley tried to run, but she got split up from Sebastian. She ran as fast as she could for as long as she could, but she had never been an expert at running, and in five minutes, she was forced to stop. She was convinced she was about to die, right then at that moment, when the griever shut down. It collapsed at her legs, and for a few seconds, Hayley was terrified. Finally, when she realized it wasn't moving, she got up, and ran as far as she could away from it. She was teleported to the Beauty Group alone, since Sebastian had passed, and had become a member of the Brawns Group. When she arrived there, she was instantly welcomed in, and given a tour. After her experience with the griever, Hayley had been extremely terrified, and she tried to push herself to her hardest in physical activity, so that if she ever experienced the same situation again, she wouldn't be scared. One of the other members noticed how hard Hayley was working, and she was asked by the comittee if she'd like to become a runner. She accepted, hoping to take things on easier, and wanting to chase down adventure. Personality Hayley is very rebellious amongst the Beauty Group, and she enjoys using sarcasm to her fellow members of the Beauty Group. She is always up for adventure, and she loves being one of the five runners in the Beauty Group. She generally gets along well with the other members of the Beauty Group, but she is sometimes known to start arguments. Appearance Hayley has long, dark brown hair and green eyes. She has red hair streaks, which she loves, and she has never attempted to get rid of them. She typically wears red and black clothing, especially since those were the two colors she was wearing when she woke up on the elevator. Alliances *Other Members of the Beauty Group. Enemies *None yet! Abilties/Traits/Occupation *Hayley is an immune. *Hayley is one of the five runners in the Beauty Group. *Hayley is very sarcastic. *Hayley is always up for adventure. *Hayley typically wears red and black. *Hayley has red streaks in her hair. *Hayley is a member of the Beauty Group. *Hayley is very good-looking. Gallery Hayley02.jpg Hayley03.png Hayley04.jpg Hayley05.jpg Hayley07.jpg Hayley08.jpg Hayley09.jpg Hayley10.jpg Hayley11.jpg Hayley12.jpg Hayley13.jpg Hayley15.jpg Hayley16.jpg Hayley Jennings.jpg Hayley17.gif Category:Female Category:Eighteen Category:American Category:Beauty Group Member Category:Runner Category:MermaidatHeart